The present disclosure relates to generating summaries of objects referenced in the news based on relevance.
People often search the Internet for information about a particular person, place, topic, etc. However, existing search engines often return results that are irrelevant or off-topic. Relevancy can be difficult for computers to determine because it may require the computers to understand the context of the information. For example, existing search engines may provide a news story mentioning a particular sickness in response to a search about the sickness, even though the premise of the news story is directed to an unrelated event.